About Love
by KuroRena
Summary: Chapter 7 Update! Last chapter. Masalah terakhir Lucy dan Natsu! Bagaimana mereka menghadapinya? Kinda OOC... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

About Love

Genre : Romance, Angst

Pairing : Gray x Erza

Disclimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya saya…

Rate : T

A/N : Oke… Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perfictionan, akhirnya saya kembali. Tadinya cerita ini mau dibikin one-shot, cuman ternyata kepanjangan… Jadinya nanti saya bagi jadi sekitar 3-4 chapter deh~ XD Enjoy!

Erza's POV

"_Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta."_

"_Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta."_

"_Aku…"_

"Erza-chan!" Seru seseorang. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Lucy.

"Lucy. Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lihat Natsu? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini…" Kata Lucy. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau bersama dengannya sepanjang waktu…" Jawabku. Lucy diam sebentar, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Maaf, Lucy-san, tapi aku belum melihatnya seharian ini..." Jawabku. Lucy tampak kecewa.

"Ooh… Begitu ya…" Gumamnya. Untuk sesaat wajahnya terlihat sedih. Namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya, Erza-chan! Jangan terlalu murung ya~" Katanya.

"Iya…Eh?" Kataku kaget. Sejak kapan ia tahu aku punya masalah?

"Dadah~!" Seru Lucy. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah pintu guild.

Aku menghela napas.

Masalah? `Ini` bukan masalah. Ini sama sekali bukan masalah. Aku hanya sedang melamun, itu saja. Itu saja…

Namun…

Apa benar ini bukan sebuah masalah bagiku? Atau aku hanya menipu diri?

"Aah! Sudahlah…"

"Sudahlah apa?" Tanya seseorang. Aku terlonjak kaget.

"G, Gray!" Seruku kesal. Ia menatapku.

"Ada apa Erza? Tumben. Biasanya kau akan menyadari kehadiranku…" Tanyanya heran. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?" Kataku. Ia menatapku, kali ini lebih tajam.

"Erza, katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa. Sudah berhari-hari kau seperti ini! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kata Gray dengan nada memaksa. Aku memalingkan muka, lalu menjawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Sudah kubilang, Gray, itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabku.

"….Hmph. Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau jujur padaku, tidak apa-apa." Kata Gray. Lalu kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauhiku. Gray pergi.

Aku kembali menghela napas.

Mengapa aku tidak bisa menatap mata Gray? Apa-apaan ini?

Lalu, soal itu… `Cinta`…

Aku tidak mengerti cinta. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku tidak lagi mengerti apa itu cinta. Tidak setelah Gerard…

"_Hentikan pikiran itu, Erza… Hentikan saja.."_ Batinku. Rasanya hatiku sakit…

Aku menopang dahiku dengan tangan dan menatap keluar jendela. Langit senja berwarna kemerahan terlihat jelas. Warna merah yang sama dengan rambutku.

"Scarlett…" Gumamku tanpa sadar. Ingatanku melayang ke hari dimana Gerard masih bersamaku dan yang lainnya.,,

Aku mengingat semuanya.

Saat ia memberiku nama Scarlett…

Aku menatap langit kemerahan itu dengan sendur. Aku terus memikirkan Gerard tiap kali melihat langit kemerahan itu, maupun rambut merah panjangku.

"Aku tidak boleh begini terus…" Gumamku.

Aku bangun dari bangkuku dan berlari keluar guild.

"Erza-chan, mau kemana?" Tanya master. Aku masih berlari saat menjawabnya.

"Aku mau ke kota!" Seruku, dan terus berlari.

"Tapi-"

Kata-kata master selanjutnya tidak dapat kudengar. Aku sudah terlanjur keluar dari guild dan terus berlari ke kota.

Kurasakan angin menerpaku, membuat rambut merahku berkibar. Aku terus berlari, dan berlari…

Matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya saat aku sampai di pusat kota. Lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan, membuat seluruh kota gemerlap akan cahaya.

Pusat kota tampak ramai. Sepertinya ada sebuah perayaan. Semua orang tampaknya berada di pusat kota. Bahkan Mira dan Lucy ada disini, bersama dengan madoushi lainnya. Gray ada di stand buah disebelah sana. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Natsu disini.

Aku baru akan pergi saat Mira dan Lucy menyapaku.

"Erza-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Seru Lucy.

"Hah?" Tanyaku bingung. Mira menjawab sambil tersenyum senang.

"Perayaan ulang tahun kota! Master telah mengatakannya kemarin kan? Kami kira, kau tidak akan datang~" Kata Mira.

"Aku tidak… Aku…"

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Erza-chan! Cerialah!" Kata Lucy. Lalu ia dan Mira pergi ke tempat Gray. Aku menatap mereka semua.

"Ceria..ya?" Gumamku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Keadaannya benar-benar bising disini. Aku butuh tempat tenang…

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku. Kulihat sebuah bukit tak jauh dari sini. Bukit itu tempat aku dan yang lainnya bermain saat kami masih kecil. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, beberapa dari kami masih sering kesana.

Lagipula, suara di pusat kota tidak akan mencapai bukit itu. Berarti bukit itu sunyi.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan kembali berlari, kali ini menuju bukit itu.

Suara bising perlahan-lahan mengecil selama aku berlari.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku sampai di bukit itu. Bintang sudah terlihat jelas saat aku sampai. Suasananya memang sepi seperti dugaanku. Udara yang sejuk mengalir ringan.

Sempurna.

Aku duduk di samping pohon yang biasa dipanjat Natsu dan yang lainnya dulu. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada batangnya yang kokoh.

Kota terlihat indah dan menabjubkan dari sini, begitu juga dengan jutaan bintang yang bergemerlap di langit. Cahaya bulan bersinar lembut.

"Indahnya.." Gumamku.

"Ya… Aku suka tempat ini karena keindahannya, Erza!" Kata seseorang. Aku tahu suara itu. Itu…

"Nat..su?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Yep! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke sekitarku.

"Kau dimana?" Tanyaku. Natsu menjawab.

"Di atas sini…" Katanya. Aku mendongak. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang kusandari. Ia lalu meloncat turun dan duduk disampingku.

"Jadi, Erza… Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak di kota?" Tanya Natsu. Aku menatapnya.

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau semestinya bersama Lucy?" Tanyaku balik. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku… Sedang ada pikiran." Jawabnya. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Ia mencarimu seharian ini, tahu. Kemana saja kau? Happy mana?" Tanyaku.

"Hei, Erza, satu-satu dong. Happy di kota bersama Lucy dan yang lainnya. Aku disini dari tadi kok." Jawab Natsu.

Aku meggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Tanyaku. "Ia sudah mencarimu seharian. Kenapa kau menghindarinya?"

"Jangan aku duluan dong. Bagaimana dengan kau? Mengapa kau tidak di kota?" Tanya Natsu sambil menatapku.

"Yah… Aku—"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu ya?" Tanya Natsu memutus perkataanku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah kuduga.." Gumamnya. Aku diam saja. Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi seperti ini? Ia lebih… Dewasa?

BWOSH.

Sekerlip api muncul dari tangan Natsu. Ia mengambil beberapa ranting kayu, lalu menyusunnya, membentuk susunan kayu untuk api unggun. Lalu dengan api tadi ia membakar kayu-kayu tersebut, menghasilkan api unggun kecil dengan cahaya lembut.

Aku menatapnya. Ia menatapku balik, dahinya berkerut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Aku menyelipkan rambutku ke telinga. Aku mendongak, menatap bintang-bintang.

"Entahlah, Natsu. Akhir-akhir ini aku aneh…" Gumamku pelan.

Natsu hanya diam. Ia lalu ikut menatap bintang.

"Aku terus memikirkan hal ini… Natsu, kau pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?" Tanyaku. Ia menoleh.

"Hal apa?" Tanyanya. Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yah… Itu…"

"Ya?"

"…..Tidak jadi deh." Kataku, menyerah. Susah…

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum bisa bilang, Erza..." Katanya. Lalu ia memandang jauh ke kota. Pandangannya, entah mengapa, agak sedih.

Aku hanya diam. Ia benar-benar berubah…

Gray juga… Ia lebih perhatian sekarang.

Lucy juga… Ia lebih tegar dari yang dulu.

Mengapa hanya aku yang tidak berubah?

Aku menulis secara asal di rerumputan. Semua ini memusingkan saja…

"E, Erza?" Panggil Natsu tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Sahutku. Ia diam sebentar.

"Menurutmu… Apa Lucy bahagia?" Tanyanya gugup. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, entah kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung. Ia bermain-main dengan apinya sekarang.

"Yah.. Apa menurutmu Lucy bahagia bersamaku?" Tanya Natsu, suaranya memelan. Aku menatapnya.

"Tentu saja dia bahagia. Kau kan pacarnya. Berarti dia mau dan senang bersamamu dong?" Tanyaku balik. Natsu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu itu…" Katanya pelan. Lalu ia menatap api unggun itu dengan murung.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau berpikir Lucy tidak bahagia?" Tanyaku. Natsu menghela napas panjang.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapat misi yang berbahaya. Kau ikut di beberapanya kan?" Tanya Natsu. Aku mengangguk.

Ia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yah.. Kau ingat misi kita yang terakhir?" Tanya Natsu lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk. Misi itu memang berbahaya.

"Ya. Saat kita pergi bertiga dengan Gray kan?" Tanyaku memastikan. Natsu mengangguk.

"Nah… Sebenarnya Lucy juga mau ikut." Kata Natsu. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia tidak bersama kita?"

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara semilir angin yang dingin.

Natsu membuka mulutnya.

"Karena aku melarangnya…."

.

.

.

-TBC-

Okeh! XD

Yah, setelah sebegitu lama bikin fic ini, akhirnya chapter 1 pun jadi.

Di fic ini, Natsu saya bikin jadi dewasa dan tenang, berkebalikan banget sama karakter aslinya. Pada awalnya, saya mau bikin karakternya semirip mungkin sama yang asli. Cuman ternyata malah jadi begini karakter Natsu-nya…

Chapter 2-nya sebentar lagi~!

No Flame please! XD

_Kuro-Rena_


	2. Chapter 2

ABOUT LOVE

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Wahahaha! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya About Love apdet juga….

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya males *plak* lanjutin fic ini. Pertama, karena saya, sekarang ini, lagi sibuk-sibuknya di sekolahan, dan yang kedua, saya kirain ga ada yang suka, makanya saya pikir ga usah dilanjutin… *dihajar massa*

Okelah!

Kita langsung saja~

.

.

.

About Love, Chapter 2

Suasana masih sunyi.

Hanya terdengar semilir angin dan gemerisik lembut dedaunan.

Aku terus menatap Natsu. Terdiam oleh perkataannya. Natsu melarang Lucy mengikuti misi? Mengapa?

"Apa maksudmu, Natsu?" Tanyaku. Natsu masih menatap api unggun.

"Kau tahu, Erza, saat kau begitu menyukai seseorang, kau tidak ingin orang itu terluka dalam bentuk apapun. Kau hanya ingin melindunginya…" Kata Natsu pelan. Aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Yah… Aku hanya ingin mencegahnya masuk ke medan berbahaya…" Gumam Natsu. Aku terpana.

"Natsu." Panggilku pendek. Ia menoleh.

"Apa?"

BUAK!

Aku memukul kepalanya.

"OUCH!" Seru Natsu kaget. "Apa yang kau—"

"Itu bukan mencegahnya menghadapi bahaya kan? Itu sama seperti kau mengurungnya dalam kotak! Lagipula, apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Lucy yang sesungguhnya?" Kataku dengan nada keras. Natsu terpana.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat apa reaksinya saat kau bilang ia tidak boleh ikut. Aku memang tidak bisa mencampuri hubungan kalian berdua, tapi kalau melihat Lucy yang sekarang…" Suaraku menghilang. Natsu menunduk muram.

"Yeah, Erza, kau benar." Gumamnya pelan. Aku menghela napas.

"Yah… Aku juga tidak berhak bilang apa-apa sih sebenarnya…" Kataku pelan. Aku menatap api unggun yang memancarkan cahaya redup namun hangat.

Suasananya sunyi.

Aku hanya diam, memikirkan masalaku sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah kulupakan tadi. Apa yang tadi kukatakan? Aku tidak berhak mengatakan hal macam itu…

"Erza?" Panggil Natsu tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tahu dimana Lucy? Aku, aku ingin minta maaf." Kata Natsu pelan. Senyum mengembang di wajahku.

"Hmm~ Lucy ada di kota bersama Mira dan yang lainnya." Kataku. Natsu bangkit berdiri.

"Oke! Aku akan menemuinya!" Seru Natsu. Aku mengangguk.

"Yeah, temui dia, Natsu." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Natsu mengangguk dan mulai berlari.

"NATSU!" Seruku tiba-tiba. Ada sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ingatlah, Lucy merasakan hal yang sama denganmu!" Seruku lagi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya. Ia menghampiriku lagi. Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Yah, kau ingin melindungi Lucy kan? Lucy juga ingin melindungimu. Makanya dia minta ikut misi. Ya kan? Ingat itu!" Kataku. Ia terpana sedetik, dan langsung berlari.

"TERIMA KASIH, ERZA!" Serunya sambil berlari. Aku melambaikan tangan.

"Yeah, sama-sama, Natsu." Gumamku pelan. Senyum di wajahku luluh pelan-pelan.

Kini aku kembali pada kesendirianku.

Kembali pada masalahku. Aku… Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Mengapa permasalahan macam "Cinta" saja sampai ribet seperti ini. Konyol sekali…

Tapi, aku bisa sampai murung seperti ini. Susah. Haah.

Aku terus melamun, bingung. Mengapa aku seperti ini ya? Dan lagi-lagi, Gray muncul di kepalaku. Apa-apaan ini?

Aaah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Aku jadi bingung sendiri kan… (Authornya juga bingung kok… *plak*)

Well… Lebih baik aku bergabung pada Natsu dan yang lainnya sajalah…

"Haaah…" Aku menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini. Aku beranjak berdiri, dan mulai berjalan.

KRSAK!

Aku menoleh tiba-tiba.

"SIAPA?" Seruku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah pedang.

Sesosok orang muncul dari kegelapan. Aku bertambah siaga.

"Tu, tunggu, Erza. Ini aku!" Seru orang itu. Aku terpaku. Suara itu…?

"Gray… ya?" Tanyaku. Orang itu menyahut.

"Iya lah. Siapa lagi? Simpan pedangmu, Erza!" Serunya. Aku menghilangkan pedangku.

"Astaga…" Kataku pelan. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Hei, kau nyaris mencabut nyawaku, tahu tidak?" Gumamnya. Aku mengibaskan rambutku.

"Siapa suruh kau mengedap-endap seperti itu?" Balasku. Ia mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk di rerumputan. Aku mengikutinya.

Aku duduk disebelahnya. Kami berdua hanya diam, melihat bintang. Tidak berbicara apapun.

Aku menatapnya. Ia tampak… Berbeda. Lebih dewasa, mungkin? Lebih tenang… Dan ia mulai jarang lupa memakai bajunya… Itu kemajuan, kan?

Aku menunduk sejenak.

"Erza?" Tanya Gray. Aku menghela napas.

"Ya?" Sahutku, tidak menatapnya kembali.

"Apa kau punya masalah? Kau terlihat… Bingung." Gumam Gray. Aku mendongak, dan tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah besar, Gray~" Kataku, berusaha menutupi perasaan kalut dalam hatiku. Namun, Gray tidak dapat ditipu. Ia menatapku dalam.

"Ayolah, Erza, aku megenalmu sejak kecil. Aku tahu kau bingung akan sesuatu! Bilang saja, kenapa sih?" Desaknya. Aku menghela napas.

"Haaah… Ini tidak semudah itu kukatakan, tahu?" Gumamku. Gray mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa salahnya? Cuma tinggal bilang saja, begitu kan?" Kata Gray. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kau benar…" Jawabku.

Hening.

Gray mengacak rambutnya.

"Dengar, Erza—"

"Gray?" Panggilku, memutus perkataannya. Aku menatapnya. Ia menatapku balik.

"Ya?" Jawabnya. Aku menarik napas panjang, dan bertanya padanya.

"Gray… 'Cinta' itu seperti apa?"

.

.

.

-Chapter 2, END-

A/N : Huaaah~ Maaf, lama banget ngapdet cerita ini~ .

Sebenernya sih pas minggu lalu udah jadi setengah. Cuman karena saya lagi sibuk milih lagu buat band dan sebagainya, akhirnya baru bisa dilanjutin setengah… Adoh, gomeeen….

Yah, hope you enjoy it!

Bagian romantisnya masih lama… Mungkin….

Mind to RnR?

Kuro-Rena


	3. Chapter 3

ABOUT LOVE

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Oke, kali ini About Love kembali apdet!

Pertama, makasih buat semuanya yang udah baik hati nge-review fic saya! Chap ini dipanjangin kok, semoga cukup panjang buat memenuhi keinginan anda semua deh~

Inilah dia!

.

.

.

.

About Love, Chapter 3.

Gray terpana mendengar pertanyaanku. Sudah kuduga, pertanyaanku memang terlalu aneh…

"Erm… Cinta ya…" Gumam Gray. Aku tersentak kaget. Ia menatapku. Aku mengangguk pelan, pelan sekali.

Ia terdiam. Aku juga membisu, terlalu malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang telah kutanyakan? Itu sangat memalukan…

"Begini, Erza…" Kata Gray tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak.

"Ya?" Tanyaku. Gray menjawab lirih.

"Erm, yah, ng, cinta itu…" Gumamnya. Aku memajukan badanku, antusias dengan jawabannya.

"YAA?" Pancingku. Wajah Gray memerah.

"Eh… Jadi… Kok susah bilangnya… Yah…" Gumamnya lirih. Aku kembali memajukan badanku lebih dekat. Aku sudah kelewat antusias mendengar jawabannya.

"Ya? Jadi?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Wajah Gray kini merah sepenuhnya. Ia mulai mundur.

"Erm, Erza?" Katanya gugup. Aku menjawab.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau mungkin mau mundur sedikit…?" Katanya. Kusadari bahwa wajahku kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Ah, maaf." Kataku sambil mundur beberapa meter secepat kilat. Gray terkejut melihat kelakuanku, lalu tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Tidak usah sampai sejauh itu juga… Ayo kesini!" Kata Gray sambil tertawa. Ia menyuruhku duduk disampingnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, bangkit berdiri, dan duduk disebelahnya.

Aku dan Gray menatap cahaya gemerlap dari lampu-lampu kota Magnolia. Sangat indah… Ditambah lagi cahaya lembut rembulan yang menyinari kami, dan juga kelap-kelip jutaan bintang di atas kami. Angin berhembus pelan, lembut namun menyejukkan.

Kami berdua hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati keindahan yang disajikan alam untuk kami semua….

Aku menoleh, menatap Gray. Wajahnya tampak tenang saat melihat jauh ke kota. Hembusan angin membuat rambut hitamnya berantakan, namun semua itu tampak keren untuknya. Tanpa sadar, aku terus memandanginya. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya…

Tiba-tiba Gray menoleh kearahku. Aku tersentak.

"Erza… Kau benar-benar mau tahu seperti apa cinta itu?" Tanyanya. Wajahnya penuh tekad, entah tekad apa. Aku mengangguk gugup.

"I, iya…?" Jawabku. Gray menarik napas panjang, dan mulai berbicara.

"Begini, Erza… Cinta itu perasaan." Kata Gray pendek. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"HAH?" Sentakku. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Iya, cinta itu perasaan." Jawabnya santai. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku.

BUAK!

"Hei! Sakit tahu!" Seru Gray sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja kujitak.

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu! Maksudku, bagaimana caranya mengetahui kalau itu adalah perasaan cinta?" Seruku kesal. Gray mengacak rambutnya lagi.

"Aaah, kau ada-ada saja…" Gumamnya. Ia menatapku.

"Begini, Erza… Cinta itu perasaan yang membingungkan…" Katanya pelan. Wajahnya serius. Angin kembali berhembus pelan.

DEG!

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang. A,apa ini? ADA APA INI?

Aku panik, namun aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan sangat senang berada disekitar orang itu. Kau akan merasakan jantungmu berdebar keras saat orang itu menatapmu. Kau akan berusaha mati-matian melindungi orang itu, meskipun nyawamu adalah taruhannya…" Lanjut Gray. Ia lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dalam diriku, aku merasakan beberapa kesamaan dari semua hal yang disebutkannya.

"Erm, Gray?" Panggilku. Ia menoleh, melihatku.

"Ya?" Jawabnya.

"Kau…Punya orang yang kaucintai?" Tanyaku gugup. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar keras. Sial Erza, mengapa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

Gray terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya… Ada." Gumamnya lirih. Kini giliranku yang terkejut.

"Si, siapa?" Tanyaku. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar semakin keras. Gray menunduk.

"Er… Yah… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…" Jawabnya lirih.

DEG!

Jantungku serasa tertohok, diiringi rasa sakit yang dalam. Kenapa ini?

Aku memaksa diriku tersenyum.

"O,oh… Begitu…" Gumamku.

Kini suasana canggung.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Erza, apa yang telah kaulakukan…

Gray menatapku. Lama sekali. Aku menoleh kembali kearahnya.

"Gray? Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Gray menggeleng.

"Hmm.. Tidak ada apa-apa…" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri.

"YEP! Erza, ayo kita ke kota!" Serunya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Hah? Buat apa?" Tanyaku. Ia nyengir lebar.

"Untuk senang-senang, tentu saja! Bukannya hari ini ada festival besar di kota Magnolia? Ayolah, kau akan menikmatinya!" Seru Gray bersemangat. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Yah… Baiklah!" Kataku sambil bangkit berdiri. Kami berdua pun berjalan menuruni bukit, menuju pusat kota untuk menikmati Festival bersama dengan para Madoushi yang lain…

.

.

.

.

-At Festival-

"ERZAA!"

Aku menoleh kaget. Siapa yang memanggilku?

Kulihat Lucy berlari riang menghampiriku. Ditangannya ada manisan apel, di sisi kepalanya ada topeng lucu. Aku tersenyum.

"Lucy. Kulihat kau bersenang-senang." Kataku sambil menunjuk 2 benda tadi. Lucy mengangguk.

"Yah, jarang-jarang ada perayaan meriah seperti ini kan? Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Itu memang benar." Balasku sambil tersenyum kembali. Aku mengibaskan rambutku dan melihat sekeliling. Gray sudah menghilang.

Kurasakan sedikit perasaan kecewa. Tunggu. 'Kecewa'? HAH?

_Erza, jangan bercanda! _Kataku pada diri sendiri. Huh! Untuk apa aku kecewa?

"Apakah kau mencari Gray?" Tanya Lucy seakan membaca pikiranku. Aku tersentak. Kurasakan mukaku memanas. Lucy tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Gray ada disebelah sana~" Tunjuk Lucy ke arah stand taiyaki. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Gray yang kekanakan seperti meminta taiyaki lebih banyak dan sebagainya. Namun aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku.

Lucy menatapku aneh. Aku menatapnya balik.

"Apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Lucy menggeleng.

"Tidak…" Jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia menarik tanganku.

"Ayo kesini! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…" Katanya sambil berjalan. Aku terburu-buru mengikutinya.

Kami tiba di sudut dimana suasana cukup sepi. Ada beberapa pasangan disini, namun aku tak menggubris mereka. Lucy berhenti tiba-tiba dan melepas tanganku.

"Erza?" Panggilnya. Aku menyahut bingung.

"Ya? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Lucy? Ada sesuatu?" Tanyaku. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Apakah…. Apakah kau suka pada Gray?"

"A, Ap-?"

"Apakah kau suka padanya?" Tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A, aku…"

"Ya?"

"Er, aku.."

"YAAA?" Sahut Lucy bersemangat.

"Er, Lucy, aku tidak tahu." Jawabku gugup. Lucy menghela napas kecewa.

"Yaaah… Kukira kau suka padanya…" Gumam Lucy pelan. Aku tertawa kecil untuk menutupi perasaan terkejutku tadi.

"Hahaha! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa gugup. Lucy mengangkat bahu.

"Yah… Aku melihat matamu mencari Gray saat aku berbicara padamu. Dan… Yah, kupikir…" Kata-kata Lucy menghilang dari pendengaranku. Pikiranku melayang.

Apakah benar aku suka pada Gray?

Aku memejamkan mata. Memikirkannya. Mengingat senyumnya. Kata-katanya. Postur tubuhnya. Kehangatannya…

Aku…

"Erza? Erza! Kau mendengarkanku?" Lucy memecahkan lamunanku. Aku tersentak.

"Ah. Apa yang tadi kau katakan?" Tanyaku. Lucy menghela napas.

"Lupakan saja, Erza. Ayo kita kembali.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Senyum Lucy terkesan…. Jahil, dan mengetahui semuanya.

"Maafkan aku-" Kata-kataku terputus.  
"Sudahlah, aku tahu." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang suka padanya, Erza, dan tadi, aku yakin sekali, kau pasti sedang memikirkan Gray, kan?"

Lucy memandangku. Senyumnya penuh arti.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"AHAAAAA! Ternyata benar?" Tanya Lucy kaget. Aku mengangguk lemah. Lucy tertawa senang.

"Akhirnya, Erza ini ditaklukan! Tak kusangka Gray yang menaklukan hatimu…" Kata Lucy riang. Hei, apa-apaan dengan kata "ditaklukan" ini?

"Erm, Lucy—"

"Aku tak menyangka! Gray? Gray yang itu? Dia memang memikat sih, kuakui itu, namun sampai Erza jatuh hati padanya… Tak kusangka!" Lucy sibuk dalam dunia kegirangannya sendiri. Aura cerianya sampai terpancar kemana-mana.

"Err, Lucy, aku—"

"Erza dengan Gray, ya? Cocok juga! Aku tak sabar menanti kelanjutan kisah mereka—"

"Lucy!" Seruku. Lucy menoleh.

"Ya?" Tanyanya. Aku menghela napas.

"Dengar, aku belum tahu apakah benar aku suka padanya atau tidak." Kataku tegas. Lucy mengerutkan dahi, aura cerianya hilang.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung. Aku menatapnya. Ia mengerti.

"Ah. Karena "orang itu"…. Ya kan?" Tanya Lucy sedih. Aku mengangguk, dan melihat ke arah lain. Orang itu. Gerard.

"Kau… belum bisa melupakannya?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Aku tidak menjawab. Hatiku terasa sakit, bahkan hanya karena mengingat namanya.

"….Ayo kita kembali saja, Lucy. Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu… untuk memikirkan perasaanku." Gumamku. Lucy menunduk sedih.

"Yah… Baiklah…"

-TBC-

.

.

.

Okeeh! Adoh, sori lama banget apdet cerita ini~ Mumpung saya baru masuk SMA, dan ternyata SMA itu sibuk, akhirnya cerita ini baru kelar sekarang.

Untuk semua yang udah review cerita ini, arigatou gonzaimasu!

Chapter 4 menyusul~

_Kuro-Rena_


	4. Chapter 4

About Love

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Okee!

Well, gimana kabarnya semua? Kuro-Rena disini! Kali ini saya kembali dengan chapter 4-nya About Love. Awalnya, saya mau cerita tentang masa lalunya Erza (menurut saya). Tapi berhubung saya lupa... makanya nggak jadi deh~ *ditabok*

Sebagai gantinya, saya buat chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya agak spesial deh~

Langsung saja ke ceritanya! Hope you enjoy it~

.

.

.

About Love, Chapter 4

* * *

Aku termenung sendirian. Kata-kata Lucy terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku.

"Gray…" Gumamku pelan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku.

Kenangan-kenangan bermunculan dari otakku. Kenangan saat pertama kali aku datang ke Guild ini. Saat Gray melihatku menangis. Senyum hangatnya, kata-katanya, punggungnya yang selalu terlihat lebar…

Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

_Erza, sadarlah! _Gumamku pada diri sendiri. Entah mengapa, pikiran bahwa aku…aku...er, su, suka padanya sangat aneh. Lihat saja, memikirkannya saja sudah sulit.

_Tapi bagaimana bila itu benar? _Aku kembali membatin.

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke atas. Kutatap bintang-bintang berkilauan cemerlang di atas langit.

"Yah… Mungkin itu memang benar..." Gumamku sambil menatap langit, termenung. "Mungkin aku memang-"

"Memang?" Lanjut suara seseorang yang sangat familier. Aku segera menoleh, kaget.

"G,G,GRAY!" Kataku gugup. Ia sedang berdiri disampingku, menatapku penasaran. Aku terlalu terpesona pada langit sampai tidak menyadarinya datang… Belum lagi pikiranku yang bercabang membuatku tidak sadar akan sekitarku.

"Memang apa, Erza? Ayo lanjutkan!" Kata Gray. Aku memalingkan muka, gugup mengetahui ia mendengar yang kuucapkan.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa!" Kataku gugup. Gray berjongkok disampingku, wajahnya sangat penasaran.

"Memang apa sih? Ayolah, Erza…" Kata Gray. Aku bangkit berdiri, berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang rasanya sudah loncat kesana-kemari.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau disini?" Kataku, berusaha mengubah pembicaraan. Gray menghela napas kecewa.

"Haah, Erza, kau harus berusaha bersikap terbuka denganku, kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu." Katanya. Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku gugup. Ia tersentak, seakan baru sadar dengan perkataannya.

"Eh—bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat, namun ia terdengar gugup, sama sepertiku.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku!"

"Kau juga harus memberitahuku soal "memang" yang tadi tidak kau lanjutkan itu."

"…"

"…"

Sunyi.

"Kau duluan, kalau begitu." Kataku memecah suasana sunyi.

"Tidak, tidak. Harus kau duluan, Erza." Kata Gray.

"Kau duluan!" Seruku padanya.

"Tidak, kau duluan!" Serunya balik.

Kami berdua melotot satu sama lain.

"….."

"….." Aku mulai menahan tawa.

"….PUH! HAHAHAHA!" Tawaku meledak. Ia juga mulai tertawa.

"Kita memang selalu begini dari dulu, ya kan?" Tanya Gray padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Selalu begini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Gray kembali duduk. Aku menatapnya. Ia sedang tersenyum menatap kerumunan orang di festival. Wajahnya terlihat begitu….bahagia.

Kurasakan hatiku mulai berdegup kencang.

"Erza, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, kurasa aku baik-baik saja…."

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Gumam Gray. Ia menatapku penuh kekhawatiran. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gray." Kataku. Ia masih tidak yakin. "Bilang padaku kalau kau sakit, ya?" Katanya. Nadanya khawatir. Aku mengangguk.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam.

_Apakah itu tadi yang dinamakan suka? Apa aku suka pada Gray? _Aku membatin. Aku mencuri pandang ke aranya. Ternyata ia sedang melihatku.

"….Erza." Kata Gray. Wajahnya tampak tegang.

"Ya?"

"Er…Tidak deh."

"…."

Sunyi.

Aku meliriknya, hanya sekilas. Ternyata ia masih menatapku.

Aku mengerutkan alis.

"Apa sih?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa menatapku?" Tanyaku lagi. Gray, yang sepertinya sedang melamun, segera menjawab.

"Karena kau yang kupikirkan, mungkin?" Jawabnya spontan.

Kurasakan mukaku membara.

"A,A…? G,Gray….Ka,kau…" Aku mati-matian menyelesaikan kalimatku ditengah badai luapan perasaan. Rasanya malu, namun begitu senang….

"EH? AAAAH!" Seru Gray. Mukanya juga berubah merah.

Kami berdua berpandangan.

Angin berhembus kencang untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam ini.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanyaku.

Gray diam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk.

"I,iya. Aku memikirkan dirimu." Jawabnya pelan.

Aku…Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku pelan. Gray mengacak rambutnya, sepertinya putus asa.

"Entahlah, Erza! Aku, aku, aku selalu menganggap dirimu manis dan sebagainya! Aku pasti sudah gila…" Jawabnya dengan nada bingung. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi, tapi, aku kan—"

"Erza." Putus Gray. Aku menatapnya lagi.

Gray menghela napas panjang. Lalu bertanya.

"Bagaimana…. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku suka padamu?"

.

* * *

-TBC-

Okeeh, itulah chapter 4! Sebentar lagi selesai nih kayaknya~ XD

Disini saya bikin agak-agak romantis begitulah, karena saya sebagai author juga tidak sabar buat adegan romantisnya mereka berdua… *ditimpukbata*

Erm, silahkan review~ Tolong jangan flame saya ya… :D

_Kuro-Rena_


	5. Chapter 5

About Love

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Kuro-Rena disini!

Pertama-tama, maafkan saya karena apdet fic ini lama banget. Dari semua fic yang saya punya di fictionpress maupun fanfiction, hanya ini yang berhasil dilanjutkan. Yang lain… Masih nggak jelas statusnya…

Di chapter ini, Erza dan Gray saya (usahakan) romantis deh~ Maaf kalau kesannya dipaksakan… Saya memang kurang berbakat dalam membuat adegan romantis… *hiks*

Well…

Enjoy!

.

.

About Love, Chapter 5

* * *

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Gray katakan.

"Erza?" Panggil Gray. Aku tersentak dan menatapnya. Wajahnya sangat sangat merah.

"I,iya?" Jawabku gugup.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gray. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Bagimana apanya?" Tanyaku balik. Gray mengacak rambutnya lagi dengan frustasi.

"URGH! Erza, kau sadar bahwa aku baru mengatakan perasaanku padamu kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan, dengan muka panas.

"Jadi? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Tanya Gray secara singkat, padat, jelas, dan menohok.

Rasanya, aku ingin lari saja.

"Er…. Aku… Aku…" Kataku terbata-bata. Wajahku pasti sama merahnya dengan tomat.

Gray mendekatiku.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya, matanya menatapku dalam-dalam.

Wajahku memanas. Ini terlalu banyak untukku…

"Aku…Aku tidak tahu!" Seruku sambil berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah alun-alun kota yang berada di tengah.

"Oi, ERZA!" Seru Gray dibelakangku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku lari.

Kenapa aku lari?

Kenapa? Kenapa?

Aku terus berlari. Dan berlari. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menangkap tanganku.

Gray.

"Kenapa kau lari, hah?" Tanyanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Ma,maafkan aku—"

"Aku belum dengar jawabanmu! Aku baru mengatakan perasaanku, dan kau lari begitu saja?" Teriak Gray. Kini semua orang menatap kami berdua.

"Eh, Gray—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain! Aku hanya ingin dengar jawabanmu, Erza…" Lanjut Gray lagi. Kini kami berdua sukses menarik perhatian. Oh astaga, bahkan musik berhenti dan membuat kami semakin…diperhatikan.

"Aku, aku…"

"Cepatlah, Erza! Apakah kau begitu tidak suka padaku sampai susah mengatakannya?" Tanya Gray. Suaranya agak memilukan...

"BUKAN!" Seruku spontan.

"Lalu?" Desaknya. Aku memalingkan muka.

_Katakan saja, Erza! Tidak begitu susah kan? Kau tahu kau suka pada Gray! _Hatiku berkata. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

_Baiklah. Baik. Akan kukatakan di tengah alun-alun, dimana semua orang sedang memperhatikan kami. Baik._

Aku menarik napas.

"Erza, ayolah! Aku suka padamu! Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku, itu saja…" Katanya. Seluruh alun-alun sunyi sekarang.

"Baik. Baik! Kau mau tahu perasaanku?" Tanyaku. Gray (dan semua orang di alun-alun) mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Oh astaga.

"Aku, aku juga suka denganmu. Sangat menyukaimu! Sampai rasanya sesak kalau ada didekatmu. Puas kau?" Semburku.

OH ASTAGA. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu kan?

Gray terpana.

Semua orang terpana.

Dan sedetik kemudian bersorak kencang.

"UOOOOOOH? Erza, Sang Putri Titania itu jatuh hati pada Gray?" Seru orang-orang. Suasana ricuh.

Ditengah kericuhan, aku dan Gray terdiam.

"Itu benar?" Tanya Gray. Aku mengangguk, pelan sekali.

Gray menarik tanganku dan memeluku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Erza!" Seru Gray. Suaranya penuh kebahagiaan.

Wajahku memanas. Panas sekali. Hatiku melonjak penuh kebahagiaan. Siapa sangka percakapan biasa di ujung kota menghasilkan situasi seperti ini?

Ah, biarlah. Yang penting sekarang semua sudah selesai.

Aku memeluknya juga, pelan-pelan. Aku belum terbiasa dengan semua hal ini…

"Aku…Aku juga." Kataku gugup. Gray melepas pelukannya, dan menatapku.

"Eh… Gray?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanyanya. Aku tersentak.

"Ap,APA?" Kataku kaget. Gray tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda!" Katanya sambil tertawa.

Mau tidak mau, aku tertawa juga. Malu memang mengakuinya, namun jujur saja, aku sangat bahagia.

Aku menatap Gray yang menggandeng tanganku. Wajahnya sangat senang. Aku tersenyum.

_Ya….Aku memang mencintai Gray. _Pikirku sambil tersenyum.

"Mau menikmati festival bersamaku?" Tanya Gray. Aku mengangguk.

Berdua, kami mulai berjalan, tanpa disadari kerumunan orang yang masih ricuh dengan pernyataan kami berdua.

.

.

.

Kami berdua kembali ke atas bukit. Aku duduk disamping Gray, menatap kota yang semakin indah.

"Hei, Erza?" Tanya Gray. Aku menoleh.

"Iya?"

"Kau ingat pertanyaanmu waktu itu padaku disini?" Tanya Gray.

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya.

"Saat aku bertanya padamu siapa yang kau suka?" Tanyaku. Gray menggeleng.

"Bukan, yang sebelumnya." Jawab Gray. Aku tersentak.

"Oh." Kataku. Gray tersenyum padaku.

"Bagaimana, sudah mengerti apa itu cinta?" Tanya Gray. Wajahku memerah.

"Ya….Aku sudah mengerti sekarang." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Gray meraihku, memegang wajahku dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya.

Kali ini, aku tidak menolak.

.

* * *

TBC

Oke, itulah chapter 5. Emang, bagian romantisnya itu terlalu dipaksain dan agak terlalu cepet menurut saya… Tapi semoga itu cukup buat chapter ini deh~ About love mestinya memang selesai di chapter ini sih, cuman sayang kalau ditamatin, jadi nanti saya lanjutin lagi sedikit~

Pas bikin adegan romantisnya, saya sempat malu sendiri loh. Hahahaha, saya emang ga pengalaman soal romantis-romantisan... curhat

Please review!

_Kuro-Rena_


	6. Chapter 6

About Love-6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Kuro-Rena disini!

Gimana chapter yang sebelomnya? Saya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin bikin chapter yang itu. Semoga cukup~

Emang sih, diliat dari segi happy ending yang kemarin itu, semestinya About Love ini udah tamat. Cuman rasanya sayang menamatkan serial epic ini…*halah*, makanya saya tambahin sekitar 1-2 chapter lagi.

Disini ada karakter baru loh~ Nantikan ya :D

Kita mulai saja!

.

.

About Love, Chapter 6

LUCY'S POV

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku agak iri dengan Erza.

Erza memang terlihat… sempurna. Ia baik hati (meskipun agak menakutkan), cantik, kuat, pintar, dan menguasai nyaris segalanya.

Ia juga sangat, ehm, mesra dengan Gray. Oke, mungkin memang tidak mesra dalam arti sesungguhnya, tapi ia dan Gray selalu bersama dan saling mengerti.

Sedangkan aku dan Natsu?

Natsu selalu saja cuek padaku. Ia selalu saja pergi dan datang ke kamarku sesuka hatinya. Ia tidak pernah terlalu…memperhatikanku.

Dan hal ini membuatku sangat…kesal. Sedih, bingung, begitulah.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada Natsu dan berkata "PERHATIKAN AKU DONG!" di depan mukanya yang polos menggemaskan itu.

Andaikan ia mau menggandeng tanganku erat, atau berjalan-jalan berdua….

"LUCY!" Seru seseorang, menarikku dari dunia angan-angan yang indah.

Aku menoleh kaget. Ada Happy disampingku, tersenyum sambil melayang rendah.

"HAPPY! Jangan kagetkan aku!" Seruku kesal. Tapi tunggu. Ada Happy disini? Berarti semestinya ada…

"Ah, Lucy! Natsu sudah kembali!" Seru Mira dibelakangku. Aku menoleh jauh, kebelakang Happy.

Ada sosok itu, sosok yang sangat kukenal.

Natsu.

GRATAK!

Aku bangkit berdiri, menunggunya menghampiriku.

"….Natsu…" Gumamku pelan.

"Lucy! Aku kembali!" Seru Natsu riang. Ia tersenyum cerah. Melihat senyum manisnya itu, mau tidak mau aku tersenyum juga.

"Selamat datang, Natsu! Aku senang kau baik-baik saja…" Kataku sambil tersenyum. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya, namun aku yakin ia pasti tidak suka.

"Ah! Natsu! Kau sudah kembali!" Seru Gray dari kejauhan. Natsu membalas dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Nah, ayo kita bertarung, Gray!" Seru Natsu. Astaga, ia mulai lagi…

"Tu, tunggu!" Seruku panik. Aku tidak mau mereka berdua kembali menghancurkan guild lagi….

"Gray, duduklah." Kudengar suara Erza yang tenang. Gray menoleh.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Erza." Jawab Gray patuh. Tuh kan! Gray selalu menuruti Erza, dan Erza pun memperhatikan Gray. Sedangkan aku?

Apakah Natsu benar-benar mencintaiku? Ataukah ia hanya… sekedar… seperti itu saja? Apakah kata "pacaran" tidak ada artinya bagi Natsu?

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup lama ia seperti ini! Ia selalu saja begitu…

"Lucy? Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu murung?" Tanya Mira. Aku menggeleng, dan tersenyum pedih.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa kok! Tenang saja…" Kataku dengan senyum terpaksa. Natsu masih saja belum memperhatikanku. Setelah sekian lama ia pergi untuk pekerjaannya, ia hanya sekali menyapaku dan langsung sibuk dengan orang lain. Ia bahkan terus bermain-main dengan Erza dan Gray.

Sedangkan aku… dibiarkan sendiri.

Kurasakan mataku mulai panas, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Lucy? Ada apa?" Tanya Mira lagi. Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mira…" Kataku dengan suara bergetar. Setetes air mata menetes dari pipiku. Oh tidak… Mira pasti melihatnya…

"Lucy, kenapa kau menangis?" Seru Mira kaget. Suasana langsung berubah sunyi. Aku terkesiap.

"Uh… Ini…. Bukan, bukan apa-apa!" Jawabku panik. Aku mulai berlari.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kudengar suara Mira. Aku tidak menjawab, dan terus berlari keluar dari gedung guild. Entah kemana tujuanku.

.

.

.

"Haah… haah…" Napasku tersengal-sengal setelah lari beberapa saat. Kini aku ada di bukit, di pinggir kota Magnolia. Dari sini aku dapat melihat seluruh kota.

Angin lembut menyapu rambutku. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku… Sepertinya memang tidak bisa ya…" Gumamku sambil tersenyum sedih. Aku melihat kota Magnolia, kota yang selalu kucintai.

Aku merebahkan diriku dan menatap langit yang biru. Banyak awan putih yang dengan lembut, pelan namun pasti, bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Aku kembali menghela napas.

"Apakah Natsu—"

Kata-kataku terputus oleh sekelebat cahaya disampingku.

"Apa itu…?"

"Lucy! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kudengar seseorang bertanya padaku. Aku menoleh. Loki sedang bersender di pohon belakangku sambil melipat tangannya. Wajahnya tampak cerah.

"Loki? Aku kan tidak memanggilmu…" Gumamku. Loki menghampiriku.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku bisa datang sendiri dengan kekuatanku, ingat? Lagipula, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, Lucy." Kata Loki. Ia lalu duduk disampingku.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok…" Kataku lemah. Aku yakin ia pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan kau baik-baik saja, Lucy." Katanya lagi. Aku menghela napas.

"Ada masalah ya? Apakah ayahmu memanggilmu lagi?" Tebak Loki. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan soal ayahku.." Jawabku.

"Soal uang sewa? Apakah tidak cukup?" Tanya Loki lagi. Mendengar ini aku sedikit tersenyum.

"Uang sewaku cukup kok, setidaknya untuk bulan ini…" Kataku sambil tersenyum sedikit. Loki terdiam sejenak.

"…Berarti, soal Natsu?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku tersentak tanpa sadar.

"…Memang Natsu ya." Gumam Loki. Aku mengangguk pelan. Loki menghela napas. Ia lalu bergeser sedikit, dan duduk didepanku, menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan aku melepasmu untuk Natsu, dan kalian sudah punya masalah? Semestinya kau bersamaku saja, Lucy." Kata Loki. Aku tidak bisa membedakan dia bercanda atau serius.

"Masalahnya bukan pada Natsu, tapi padaku, Loki. Aku… Entah kenapa, merasa agak… Sedih." Kataku jujur. Tiap kata yang kuucapkan membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

Loki memegang tanganku lembut.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai Natsu?" Tanya Loki dengan suara lembutnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, sampai detik ini. Tapi…" Aku terdiam. Loki menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Tapi apa?" Tanyanya.

"Loki, kau pasti tahu tentang Lisanna, kan?" Tanyaku balik. Loki mengangguk pelan.

"Artinya, kau tahu dulu Natsu dan Lisanna…" Kata-kataku terputus. Loki terdiam. Aku tahu Loki pasti mulai mengerti maksudku.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan.

"Lucy, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi bukankah sekarang Natsu bersamamu? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Loki lagi. Aku tersenyum sedih.

"Mungkin, aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan Lisanna…"

Kurasakan mataku menjadi panas. Mati-matian aku mencegah air mata itu jatuh, namun…

"LUCY? Ayolah, jangan menangis…" Kata Loki, mencoba menghiburku. Aku mengangguk kalap.

"Aku, aku tahu… Tapi—" Kata-kataku kembali terputus. Loki menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat.

"Tolong, jangan menangis. Melihatmu menangis membuatku sedih juga, tahu?" Kata Loki pelan. Kusadari suaranya memang sedih. Aku merasa bersalah.

"Ma,maafkan aku…" Kataku pelan, berusaha menghentikan tangisanku. Loki mendorongku sedikit dan menatapku.

"Dengar, Lucy, kalau Natsu memang membuatmu sedih, lebih baik kau bersamaku. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih seperti ini…" Gumamnya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

Aku berusaha menghindari pandangannya.

"Tapi, Natsu… Aku… Aku masih mencintai—"

"Maaf, Lucy." Kata Loki memutus perkataanku. Ia menarikku perlahan, mendekati bibirku.

"Loki, apa yang kau—"

Dan ia menciumku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ia terlalu kuat.

"Mph! Loki, lepaskan aku!" Dorongku sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya ia melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Tanganku gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kataku keras. "Kau tahu aku masih—"

"LUCY?"

Aku terkesiap. Dengan gemetar, aku menoleh.

Ada Natsu disitu. Wajahnya yang polos tampak kaget, dan sedih. Happy yang terbang disampingnya pun terpana.

"..Natsu…"

-TBC-

.

Okee~

Maaf ya, apdetnya lama banget… Habisnya saya baru sempat ngetik lanjutannya sekarang sih… :3

Well, silahkan review! :D

_Kuro-Rena_


	7. Chapter 7

About Love [Chapter 7]

.

.

.

Halo semua~ Sudah lama ya cerita ini tidak update. Udah setahun penuh, astaga. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya?

Anyway, chapter 7 adalah chapter terakhir dari About Love. Memang butuh waktu yang lama sekali untuk menamatkan cerita ini… Dan di kesempatan inilah saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah bersedia meng-review cerita saya ini.

Saya juga berterima kasih untuk semua orang yang mau meng-favorite dan mau meng-follow cerita ini sampai akhir! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

Nah, let's begin!

.

**About Love- Last Chapter**

.

Lucy's POV

.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Natsu berlari menjauh, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia terluka.

Happy buru-buru mengejar, suaranya menggaung memanggil nama Natsu.

Mereka meninggalkan aku, tidak, _kami _berdua disini.

Natsu melihat Loki menciumku.

Bukankah hal yang wajar apabila ia meninggalkanku?

.

Aku berusaha mengejarnya, namun aku tahu semua sudah terlambat. Ia telah pergi, entah kemana.

"Sudahlah, Lucy." Aku terkesiap mendengar suara Loki di sampingku. "Tinggalkan saja dia." Loki melanjutkan, menohok hatiku.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, Loki?!" Sentakku. Air mataku mulai mengalir, perasaanku sesak dengan sedih dan marah. "Kau… Mengapa kau menciumku?!"

Loki menatapku serius.

"Dengar," Ia memulai, tangannya memegang bahuku erat. "Selama ini aku terus mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku selalu serius saat mengatakannya. Aku memang mencintaimu, dan aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti itu!"

Aku memalingkan muka, mataku pedih.

Aku mengerti bahwa ia menyukaiku. Tapi…

"Loki, kau tahu aku hanya menyukai Natsu." Gumamku perlahan. Ia menghela napas, dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan, dan menghela napas lagi. Ia lalu menunjuk sekelebat cahaya di daerah timur, dan menatapku.

"Natsu ke arah sana. Kau pasti bisa menemukannya kalau kau berlari ke arah sana, Lucy." Kata Loki. Ia tersenyum sedih, dan lalu menghilang ditelan cahaya terang. Aku terpana. _Apa yang ia lakukan?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. _Natsu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Natsu._

Aku menarik napas panjang, dan mulai berlari. Aku harus bertemu dengannya, apapun yang terjadi..

Setelah berjam-jam berlari serabutan, aku akhirnya menemukannya. Ia ada di atas bukit, matanya menatap langit senja.

"Natsu!" Seruku, dan ia menoleh menatapku. Ia tampak terluka, namun ia berusaha tersenyum. Ia berdiri saat aku menghampirinya.

"Lucy."

Aku berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Natsu… Natsu." Aku memanggil namanya. Ia tetap berdiri. Ia tidak membalas pelukanku, melainkan menjauhkanku darinya. Ia menggeleng, dan duduk kembali di atas rerumputan.

"Natsu, dengar—"

"—Aku tahu." Natsu memutus perkataanku. "Loki memang lebih baik untukmu, Lucy." Gumamnya pelan, menusuk hatiku dalam.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti—"

"Sudahlah." Natsu menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Bersama denganku tentu suatu cobaan batin, bukan? Kau berhak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik, Lucy."

Aku merasa tenggelam._ Dia tidak serius, kan?_

"Aku selalu merasakannya, Lucy. Aku selalu berpikir kau lebih bahagia bila bersama orang lain. Mungkin itu benar…" Natsu menggumam sedih.

_Tidak._

"Mungkin Loki memang lebih baik untukmu, Lucy."

_Bukan begitu, bodoh! _

"Mungkin… Lebih baik kalau kita berpisah saja."

_DEG._

"Dengan begitu, kau akan—"

"BERHENTI BICARA, NATSU!" Aku berteriak penuh amarah. "Bisakah kau mendengarkanku untuk SEMENIT saja?"

Ia terpana menatapku, namun aku tidak peduli. Kata-katanya, suara pedihnya, semua menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin berdiri disini, mendengarkan suara pedih itu dan berakhir dengan perpisahan menyedihkan!

"Dengar." Aku memulai, namun Natsu memalingkan mukanya. Aku bergegas duduk disampingnya, dan menarik dagunya ke arahku.

"DENGARKAN AKU!" Seruku kesal. Wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti, namun aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. _Dia selalu menentukan semuanya sendiri! Bagaimana dengan perasaanku, idiot?_

"Aku tidak pernah merasa tidak bahagia denganmu." Kataku singkat. "Aku sangat _sangat _bahagia bersamamu! Mengapa kau tidak pernah sadar dengan perasaanku?" Tanyaku.

"Dengar ya. Loki menciumku itu bukan kemauanku. Dan lagi pula, itu hanya ciuman tidak sengaja. Kalau kau memang cemburu karena hal itu…" Aku menarik napas, dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"L, Lucy?" Natsu mendadak gugup.

Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang amat bodoh. Namun, ah, apa peduliku? Yang penting Natsu mengerti perasaanku!

"Diam saja, Natsu!" Tukasku, dan kukecup bibirnya pelan. Ia tersentak, dan mundur secara tiba-tiba. Wajahku sendiri mendadak panas, dan gelombang amarahku tersapu habis, tergantikan dengan rasa malu yang tidak tertahankan.

"A, apa… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Tanya Natsu panik. "K, kau…"

Aku menutup wajahku yang panas. _Apa yang telah kulakukan…. Oh tidaak!_

"Aku… Aku hanya menegaskan perkataanku!" Ujarku, dengan suara mencicit. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Ini kurang meyakinkan, tentu saja.

"Tapi…" Kata-kata Natsu tenggelam. Ia menghela napas, dan menatapku.

Aku menatapnya, dan tersenyum malu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu." Gumamku malu. "Jangan biarkan orang lain membuatmu berpikir aku tidak mencintaimu."

Wajah Natsu terbakar merah, dan ia mengangguk malu.

"Aku… Aku juga." Gumamnya pelan. Ia berjalan menuju sisiku, dan duduk disampingku. Ia tersenyum malu-malu, dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Lain kali…" Ia menggumam pelan. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Lain kali?" Tanyaku.

Ia menaruh telapak tangannya yang panas di pipiku, dan mengecup dahiku pelan.

"Lain kali, biar aku yang menciummu." Bisiknya di telingaku. Wajahku memanas, dan aku memalingkan mukaku. Ini memalukan sekali….

Kami duduk berdua, dan menatap langit dengan semburat merah berubah perlahan menjadi gelap berbintang. Selama duduk, kami menggandeng tangan satu sama lain. Ia tersenyum menatapku, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

Setelah itu, kami tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia menatap langit penuh bintang, sama denganku. Pikiranku melayang penuh kebahagiaan.

Ah, jadi inilah yang dinamakan cinta.

"Natsu?" Aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Ya?"

Aku menghela napas, dan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Terima kasih… " Gumamku. "Karena kau telah mengajariku apa arti cinta…"

~THE END~

Yah itulah dia, ending About Love.

Memang pendek sekali, dan kesannya juga sangat aneh, maafkan saya…

Rupanya saya belum capable membuat kisah cinta romantis penuh intrik. Well, semoga di fic berikutnya saya bisa lebih berkembang~

Please Read and Review! Thanks .


End file.
